The Obsidian Speedster
by Eternally nefarious
Summary: What does it take to make a hero snap?. Well for Barry Allen it was Zoom's invasion of his city and the psychopaths murder of his father. Now he wants vengeance and no one was going to stand in his way. BAMF Barry Allen.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **AN: Barry is going to be a total badass in this fic and kinda a little bit dark in the sense that he won't exactly take prisoners. Soo...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **The Dark Speedster**

 **Chapter1**

* * *

Barry Allen futilely struggled, desperately tugging at the arm that were currently depriving him of breath. Jay Garrick otherwise known as zoom had earlier kidnapped Wally West and requested that if they ever wanted to see him again, with his parts and pieces together the Flash had to surrender his speed. Barry with nothing else to do had agreed to the psychopathic megloamaniacs terms.

But Zoom like all egoistic bad guys had not been satisfied with the exchange.

* * *

Zoom smirked as he absorbed the speed of the scarlet speedster.

He let out an involuntary scream as the felt the speed merge with his cell, healing him and making him nigh omnipotent.

With the speed perfectly assimilated into his body, Zoom sped to the man who had thought he could deprive him of such power, who had thought he could use his mother against him and who deludingly thought he could kill zoom, him a god.

With godlike speed he grabbed Barry Allen by the neck and with as much force as he could muster slammed him into the wall with one hand.

Zoom let out a satisfied sigh as he heard the ribs of the former speedster break as his body impacted in the wall.

The former speedster managed to cough out blood and made a good imitation of a fish out of water much to the amusement of zoom.

Zoom wanted Barry Allen to die, but he also wanted the former speedster to suffer as much as possible before he deemed it felicitous to end his pitiful existence.

 **"Die now flash, your family would join you soon though"** Zoom whispered in a way that only the former scarlet speedster could hear **"We wouldn't want you to be lonely now would we"** Zoom curled his lip up in amusement as the Barry tried desperately to call on the speed force, only to get a tiny sparkle of scarlet electricity in his eyes.

 **"Goodbye, Flaasshh"**

Zoom's grip around Barry's neck tightened, ready to end the life and legacy of the flash forever.

"Jay"

But he was stopped though. By someone's voice, Caitlin's voice.

* * *

"...if you have any humanity left please, let him go" Caitlin's pleading voice brought out an emotion which Jay was sure he had never had in his life.

Was it compassion, Zoom wasn't sure but what he was sure of though was he hated the way she sounded sad and he wanted no, needed to make her feel better.

So with mickle reluctance Zoom threw the body of the speedster on the opposite wall, causing the former speedster to let out a cry of pain as his damaged ribs hit the wall.

"Anything for you Caitlin" Zoom said, but inwardly he was fuming. How could she take his side, why did everyone always take the side of the pathetic morons who thought saving lives was a good pastime.

But most importantly how could he spare the life of someone who was also a speedster, nonetheless, one who could match his speed. The Flash needed to die and he just got an idea on how to do that and keep his words to Caitlin at the same time.

With a flash of blue lightening Zoom was out of star lab taking along the broken body of Barry Allen.

Immediately after Zoom vanished, residents in S.T.A.R labs tried to find if they could track Barry.

"Caitlin, can you find him" Joe West's worried voice cut through the tense atmosphere in S.T.A.R labs.

He felt so helpless, he had stood shaking in his boots while Zoom manhandled and took his son away from him.

He had watched as he fought against Zoom while he was locked safely in a room, watched as Barry surrendered his speed to save his son, and again watched as the maniac almost strangled Barry to death after he had given up his speed.

'But I'm done watching now though' Detective West thought, his eyes sparking with fury.

Once Caitlin told him were Zoom had taken his son, he was going to storm into were the psychopath was hiding and take his son away even if it killed him.

"I can't find him" Caitlin devastated voice crushed all hope everyone in star labs had of rescuing Barry

Barry's suit had been wired by Cisco with health sensors, if they couldn't find him at least they could find out if he was alright.

"It's almost like he is..." Caitlin stopped talking and immediately began sobbing as the real reason she wasn't able to find Barry dawned her.

Right now the telemetry showed red.

"Like he is what Caitlin" Iris spoke for the first time since Zoom had left the lab, inwardly dreading the reply she would recieve.

"Dead, like he is dead" Dr Wells replied as he came out from the room which he rushed into immediately Zoom went away with Barry. A backpack was on his back and firmly grasped in his hands was his silver gun.

Iris sobbed as she heard that and her father wrapped his arms around her to comfort her.

"You seem oddly uncaring about that, don't you Dr Wells" Cisco's angry voice stopped Dr Wells on his way towards the exit of star labs.

With a frustrated sigh he turned and faced the occupants of S.T.A.R labs. He understood that humans sometimes lashed out angrily at innocent bystanders when they were sad and frustrated, but he hardly thought now was the time. There being a psychopathic speedster on the loose and all.

"There is a possibility that Barry is alive and has been taken prisoner by Zoom to earth two..."

He wanted to tell them how, Zoom taking Barry prisoner was really worse than killing him. But the way their eyes sparkled with hope made him turn his conversation in another direction.

"We however are expendable, With the exception of Dr Caitlin of course and right now I would rather make sure Jesse is safe than moan and groan with you lot"

Having said his piece Harrison Wells moved out to find his daughter. Wondering if it was actually a good idea to tell them there was a chance of finding Barry in earth-2. They couldn't be stupid enough to go there, right.

* * *

Zoom dumped the body of Barry on the table on which two men with jet black hair were playing cards.

The two gamblers Jumped from their sits in fright and frightfully fumbled to find their guns. The taller of the two gamblers though was quicker and unleashed a rain of bullets with his sub machine gun on the speedster garbed in blue.

Zoom looked apathetically at the incoming bullets which to him were coming to him in slow motion. He knew their fright was well deserved as he had appeared from no where and the man's quick reflex was laudable.

'But...'

With speed faster than that of light, zoom sped in front of the man who shot at him and twisted his head backward killing him instantly.

'...he attacked me and anyone who does that dies'

The man's partner dropped his gun in fright and foolishly tried to outrun a man who he had just witnessed run faster than light.

 **"Zack Miler"**

Zoom's demonic sounding voice was enough to halt the man in his tracks. The man named Zack turned immediately and started kowtowing in the direction he heard zooms voice, too frightened to look at him.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you master. I'm sorry please don't kill me" The six foot tall man with a more intimidating physique than Zoom pathetically begged his head touching the floor. He would have mentioned he had a family that was depending on him, but he knew Zoom would just see them as more people to kill rather than a reason to spare his life.

 **"Cass is dead. You are in charge now"**

Cass and Zack were two metahuman's, which zoom had arranged to stay in earth-1 to search for potential metahumans willing to bend to his will. They also ran an underground fighting organization, which was mostly how they found metahumans.

"Y-Yes of course thank you. I wouldn't disappoint. I promise" Zack replied, finally looking up now that he knew his life was no longer in peril.

 **"You probably shouldn't, because if you do"** Zoom said as he gazed at the prone form on the floor whose head he had earlier twisted." **your death would be much more agonizing than Cass's"**

Zack gulped fearfully and let out a startled gasp as zoom flashed infront of him with the body of the man he had dumped earlier on the table he and his now deceased partner were playing cards on.

 **"But him"**

Zoom rose the head of Barry Allen up with his hair showing his bloodied face to Zack.

 **"I want him to suffer. Pit him in as much fights as possible, make him bleed and beg for mercy on a daily basis, feed him with only enough food required for his survival and when he is completely broken and pleads for death, grant him that mercy"**

Zack was completely petrified at the sadistic tone in which zoom explained what he wanted done and only managed to nod his head in acknowledgement.

Zoom rose Barry's head up so they see eye to eye.

 **"Enjoy your stay Flash"** Zoom said with a smirk.

Barry Allen looked at the dark voids that were Zooms eyes and he knew there was no way he was going to come out of this alive but there was no he was going let zoom have the last laugh. So he spat into the blue speedsters eyes eliciting a gasp from Zack.

 **"You really shouldn't have done that Allen"**

In a flash of blue, Zoom disappeared only to appear again seconds later with the body Henry Allen.

"Barry!?".

"Dad!", Barry replied as he crawled closer to his Dad only to stop when Zoom suddenly appeared behind his dad and twisted his head.

With an enraged roar Barry stood with the little strength he had left, ignoring the pain he felt, ran at Zoom with his fists poised to hit him.

Zoom sped infront of Barry and hit him on his head knocking him unconscious instantly.

 **"Dispose of the bodies and lock the other one up. Do not fail me"**

With that zoom disappeared in a flash of blue lightening.

* * *

Barry was woken up by the feel of water being splashed on his body. He hastily stood on his feet and tried to punch the unknown assilant.

The assailant summarily caught his fist, twisted his arm to his back and then pushed him down to his knees.

"You aren't going to last a day here if that's how you fight"

The assailant which Barry could now identify as female due to her voice told him, releasing her grip on his arm much to Barry's immense relief.

Barry weakly stood up and faced the female with black hair who had earlier had him at her mercy.

"C-Can you teach me how to survive"

Barry asked the female who he had known now for the total of five minutes. He couldn't die here, not now. Not before he killed Zoom, and if this female could help him survive to be able to get his vengeance, he would grovel if need be.

The dark haired female looked intently at the battered form of the man infront of her. As if seeing what she wanted, she want to the edge of the cell procuring two bloodied metal poles which she had used to kill her last annoying cellmate.

Barry took a frightened step back and she came towards him with with two bloody poles, but stopped moving when he saw the amused smile on her lips. He was already embarrassed by how easily she had subdued him earlier, so he wasn't going to play a fool now.

"Catch"

Barry clumsily tried to catch the pole which she threw at him with one hand. The pole was much heavier than he deduced, so immediately he caught it he lost it grip on it making a clank sound as it hit the ground.

"What's this for" Barry asked as he picked the metal from the floor.

"You said you wanted to learn how to survive right" The dark haired female asked as she swung the metal rod expertly on her right arm. "Well, I have decided to help you".

"Barry Allen".

"Nyassa Al Ghul".

* * *

One Year Later

Barry Allen tightened his grip on the bloodied five foot long katana he was currently holding. His emotionless gaze on the bloodied body of the metahuman he was currently facing.

The metahuman had the ability to regenerate at rapid rates. He had even cut off the man head earlier, only for another one to grow in its place.

The only way he could take down this guy was to completely absorb his powers. An ability he had discovered he had when facing another metahuman who could control electricity about seven months earlier. An ability which had slowly helped him gain his speed again, the only side effect was the turning of his once scarlet electricity black.

The metahuman dashed in front of him and swung his sickle horizontally at him.

Barry bent backwards dodging the blade of the sickle with his left hand shooting up to catch the man's hand that had the sickle in it.

The metahuman tried to use his fist but Barry swept the man's legs from the floor making him fall on his back.

Without wasting time Barry kept the semicircular arc of the double bladed sickle round the neck of the man with his left arm and used his katana on his right to cut off the man's left hand.

With the metahuman completely neutralized, Barry kept his left hand on the man's forehead and black lightening was immediately absorbed into it.

The feel of the metahumans powers flowing into him was intoxicating and he had fought with himself countless times to stop himself from utterly annihilating all metahumans around him and absorbing their powers.

Having completely absorbed the metahuman's power, Barry stood up and prepared to end the man's life.

If they found out he could absorb metahuman's powers, Barry wasn't sure he would survive an attack from more than twenty metahumans speed of light or not.

"I'm sorry" Barry whispered as he stabbed the man in the heart with his sword.

Closing the man's eyes, Barry turned and headed into his cell. His angry gaze enough to make the guards give him a wide berth.

He was tired of this place and now that he had gained enough speed to travel back in time, he wasn't going to stay anymore.

'Zoom, I'm coming for you'.

* * *

"Are sure it wouldn't be harmful for me to follow you on your trip back in time" Nyassa asked the speedster in the cell he and her were sharing. She had stopped sounding and looking at him disbelieving anytime he told her he could do something which was logically impossible when he had right in front of her passed through a solid wall.

"of course, if my calculations are accurate the worse that would happen to you would be just the loss of you arm or legs" Barry replied as he tied his hair which had grown in a ponytail.

"Just my arm or leg?" Nyassa asked in a dangerously low voice, as she picked her metal rod.

"O-Of course I wouldn't allow that to happen" Barry replied back. His voice apologetic and terrified at the same time.

"Good" Nyassa replied, satisfied with his answer.

Over the year Nyassa and Barry had developed a bond of sorts and he knew just how sadistic she could be. She had after all been raised by a demon.

"And how exactly are we going to escape the multitude of metahumans out there" she asked the speedster.

Barry put his right arm out and she grabbed it without hesitation. After spending months with him she had come to completely trust him.

With his left hand Barry strapped his sword on his back, a sword he was going to use to take off Zoom's head and carried Nyassa bridal style.

Finally Barry answered her question as black lightening erratically moved round his body.

 **"My name is Barry Allen and I am the fastest man alive"**

And with a flash of black lightening, accompanied by a sonic boom he disappeared.

* * *

 **AN: So that's it guys hope you liked it. Let me know what you think by reviews.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Nefarious**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I Don't own flash or Arrow. If I did Barry would probably murder superman for fun and Oliver would have used Damien Dark's family against him.**

 **Since there are no reviews that need reply...**

 **On with the story.**

 **Chapter 2**

STAR labs, Mercury labs, even Star City's orphanage was now nothing but dust and craters.

Barry had known that the more time Zoom was allowed to roam freely in the city the more destruction and death he would bring. But what he hadn't known though was how far he was willing to go.

Barry's hands clenched and his jaws tightened as he gazed at the countless clothing articles and bodies Zoom had hung at the top of Central City's police department building, which was one of the few buildings Zoom had left standing with his crest carved into the middle.

They were people who had tried to end the maniac reign, Metahumans and humans who had banded together in his absence to stop Zoom. But just like he had, they had failed.

"Oliver..."

Barry was brought back to reality by Nyssa's voice and he glanced towards were she was was standing. He was surprised Oliver being here of all places, the last time he saw him he and his team had their hands full with Damien Dark. Slowly hope bloomed in his heart, right now he was was just as fast as he was before he had given his speed to Zoom, but with Oliver Queen here, the famed Green Arrow they together would be able to take down Zoom just like they did the reverse flash.

Barry was immediately disenchanted as he saw the devasted expression on Nyassa's face and slowly followed her line of sight and he immediately emptied his stomach.

For right untop of STAR city's police department was the rotten corpse of the Green Arrow. His hand and legs were cut off and he was suspended on the roof by an arrow jammed in his head and beside him was somebody dressed in his flash costume in the same state as the green Arrow.

It didn't take him long to figure out who it was that had taken over the mantel of the flash while he was away. He almost mistook the person for Joe at first but looking closely he noticed that the person looked younger than Joe.

"Wally..."

Zoom had taken his speed, his father, his freedom, his mentor and now his brother. Barry wanted retribution and he wanted it now.

 **"I'm going to kill Zoom"**

And then he disappeared in a flash.

* * *

Barry bashed the metahumans head for the fifth time against the wall again and rose his bloody face so they could see eye to eye.

 **"Where is Zoom"**

This was the fourth metahuman he had seen roaming the empty streets of STAR city.

"I-I don't know, I swear"

Three of them he had asked the same question to repeatedly, but they refused to answer, fearing Zoom would come to kill them if they spoke.

But Barry had relieved them of those delusions by killing them himself and now this one was making the same mistake again.

With an annoyed sigh Barry unsheathed his sword from it's scabbard and rammed it into the man's patella.

The man released an agonised scream and desperately tried to pull the blade out of his kneecap to no avail.

"Here I thought the fourth time was the charm"

Barry was immensely dissapointed at the man's lack of cooperation, which he accented by removing his blade forcefully from the man's knee eliciting a scream from the man.

"Oh well, I guess the fifth would do the trick"

Barry said has he brought his vibrating hand close to the chest of the metahuman. Much to the man's immense fear.

"I would talk, I would tell you where he is" the man fearfully screamed as he gazed at the vibrating hand of the speedster. He had seen what happened when Zoom used that against his enemies and it meant instant death and he didn't want to die.

 **"There would be no need for that"**

Barry could recognize that malovalent sounding voice even in his sleep. He immediately turned and he was met with the sight of the speedster garbed in blue and more than fifty of his minions behind him.

 **"Zoom"** Barry spat out, his voice filled with utter hatred for the speedster.

 **"Barry Allen, I see you become more motivated in your quest for vengeance"**

Zoom stated amusingly as he gazed at the bloody blade in the hands of his fellow speedster.

Zoom was a little peeved at the fact that the speedster had again managed to regain his speed, but he understood. Cockroaches were always the hardest to kill after all.

 **"and I see you still need your stooges to help you do all your dirty work"**

Barry replied as he stabbed his blade into the heart of the metahuman behind him, who had been trying to sneak up on him.

 **"No, the pleasure of ending your insignificant existence is reserved for me only"** Zoom stated and then pointed at the people behind him **."They however are here to witness the death of the last person on earth foolish enough to stand against me"**

Zoom then spread his arms out and the multitude of metahumans behind him surrounded him and Barry.

 **"But I have a question for you Allen"**

Zoom said as he increased the amount of blue lightening flowing around his body.

 **"How long can you last against the power of a god?"**

And in a flash of blue and black lightening they disappeared. Causing earthquakes and shockwaves as they collided.

* * *

 **That's** **it?"**

Zoom said as he punched his rival speedster in his abdomen and then kicked him in the same area with enough force to send him fifty feet in the air.

 **"That's all you can do?"**

Barry tried to cushion his fall with his left hand, but it's snapped as the weight was too much.

But Barry didn't cry out in pain. He wasn't going to give Zoom the pleasure of humiliating him further than he already had.

Barry had known Zoom was faster than him, so he thought by making Zoom think he was slower than he actually was he would be able to catch the speedster off guard.

But when he used his true speed against the speedster, his attack was blocked effortlessly and then the beat down began.

Zoom relentlessly attacked him. Barry had tried to block but the speed Zoom was going was out of his league.

With defense fruitless, Barry had tried offense. The closest he had come to hitting the speedster since then was when he stabbed his afterimage.

Barry tried to stand up, but Zoom sped in front of him and lifted him up by his neck.

 **"Goodbye Flash"**

Zoom then rammed his left hand into the heart of the Flash and his world went black.

* * *

Immediately Barry regained consciousness his left hand immediately shot to his chest where Zoom had stabbed him.

 _'How am I still alive?'_

Was his first conscious thought before he opened his eyes. He had felt Zooms hand as it touched his heart and he had also felt it as the speedster crushed it in his chest. He wasn't supposed to be alive atall or perhaps...

"Is this what the afterlife looks like?"

Barry whispered to himself as he looked around to the endless expanse of clouds and thunderstorms.

 **"No Barry"**

Barry turned around in search of the voice with his left hand immediately shooting to his back for the handle of his katana.

"Who is there?"

Barry finally asked after he searched for anything that the voice could have come from. Clouds couldn't talk, right?

 **"You know who I am"**

'Do I' Barry sarcastically thought, as he searched for the idiot who thought it was fun to sound all mystical immediately after his death.

But then he felt it. The endless amount of undiluted power which resonated with his. Barry had felt the same power everyday since the particle acceleration explosion and he had used it since then to try to make the world better.

"The speed force" Barry said, his voice filled with reverence.

 **"Yes Barry, I am the source of all speedsters power..."**

Barry immediately stopped listening as he voice continued to rumble praises at itself. It was the source of all speedsters power? The source of Zoom's power.

With an enraged roar, Barry did what he had wanted to when he had first felt the large amount of power.

He absorbed it.

 **"NO YOU FOOL..."**

* * *

The voice screamed in rage and before it could finish its sentence Barry was ripped out of it's realm.

Zoom let out a terrified scream as the right hand of the speedster whose heart he had just crushed grabbed his left hand which want still in his chest.

There were just a few things in the world that terrified him and someone whose heart he had literally just crushed, grabbing his arm was definitely one of them.

Zoom immediately removed his hand from within the speedster's chest and sped backwards as Barry was encased in a tornado of black lightening.

Immediately the tornado of black lightening which surrounded the speedster cleared, Zoom noticed that the hole he had made earlier had completely healed.

And then Barry's eyes snapped open and Zoom saw nothing but dark voids.

"H-How are you still alive" Zoom screamed. Anger and frustration finally giving way to fear.

But Barry didn't answer and Zoom then noticed someone's palm covered his face and then he was flung head first into a building.

Zoom managed to stand up and he then looked at the person who flung him and he saw Barry with twin bolts of black lightening in his hands.

"What are you" Zoom asked panicked as he coughed out blood.

But again Barry didn't answer. Instead with speed Zoom couldn't phantom Barry flung the twin lightening bolts at him. The explosion that ensued disintegrated the building behind zoom completely and shattered every bone in his body.

Before the explosion cleared Barry was already holding Zoom up by his neck with one arm.

 **"What I am?"**

Barry asked, his voice filled with confidence and power.

 **"The speesforce"**

With that Barry swung his sword vertically upward and ended the life of a tyrant.

* * *

Immediately after the metahumans saw their leader was dead they unleashed all their power from every angle at the man who murdered him.

Barry having momentarily forgotten about them was caught completely offguard by their assault.

Fire, Magma, ice, acid and energy attacks of different forms ripped and tore through his clothes and flesh.

Barry screamed for what to him seemed like an eternity before the attacks relented.

Barry weakly pushed himself up and saw the metahumans were preparing to release another barrage at him.

He couldn't allow that. His accelerated regenerative ability was already stretched to it's limit and if he was hit with another barrage he was surely going to die.

So Barry gathered a huge amount from the endless power that was the speed force and sent it into the sky.

And thunder and lightening rained on his enemies.

* * *

Barry eyes swept across the now empty street in search for any survivor. The metahumans that had earlier attacked him were now nothing but scorch marks on the floor.

A part of his mind was completely appalled at what he just did. While another was completely satisfied with their deaths.

They had helped Zoom take out innocent lives in his quest for power. They had helped Zoom torture him as he was kept prisoner and they had also helped Zoom kill his loved ones.

'Death is all they deserve' Barry thought darkly.

Barry manipulated the speed force to the areas his injuries were and in an instant formerly life threatening injuries healed.

With all his grievous injuries healed, Barry picked up his sword and sped in the direction he had earlier left Nyssaa.

Instantly he was in front of her much to his amazement. He had known he was faster after he had absorbed the speedforce, but he hadn't thought he was **this** fast.

"What took you so long"

"Nothing much. Just took a break on my way to murder the cities residential psychopath" Barry replied completely smug.

"You look like shite" Nyassa said as she looked tattered state his clothes were and the blood that covered his body.

Barry closed his eyes and dug into the speed force again. This time, he manipulated it in a way so that it formed solid layers around his body. Once Barry was done on his body was a skintight suit, just like the one Cisco had made for him. The only difference was the color which was black.

"You better close your mouth" Barry said amused as he gazed at Nyassa who was gazing at him with open mouthed wonder.

Nyassa wanted to ask him how exactly he did that but she knew his answer would only serve to confuse her some more. So with a resigned sigh she asked another question that was surely going to yield a less complicated response.

"So what are we going to do now?"

"We my lady, are going to alter reality"

* * *

 **AN: That's all for now and just so you guys know I totally saw Henry's death coming. Let me know what you think of the story.**

 **Nefarious**.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Been awhile huhn, though in my defence it gets hard to write when there aren't people motivating you to keep going. Though there are lots of other things I'd rather spend my time doing. Anyhow I am back and I have seen Batman vs Superman and and it lit a lightbulb. Everyone says Superman is the strongest superhero- I mean dat guy has every freaking thing. But me I say he's not, So I've decided to do a obsidian speedster and Superman crossover which would be after I'm done with this salviter arc though. Where I would portray realistically the beat down of superman. Though I know Barry wouldn't stand a chance as he is now, but a little training here, discovering new powers there -you have a kryptonian ass kicking machine. So you guys know I am a huge fan of Superman. I just like doing what people term impossible.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Back** **to the past...I think.**

* * *

Inside a self created five foot crater more than fifty foot wide, Barry Allen wobbled weakly to his feet his right hand gently cradling his left.

The travel back in time was decisively faster than it used to -considering the fact that he barely took a step before the time vortex opened.

But it was most definitely more disorienting and more harmful than it used to be - though he could also factor that to the immeasurably small control he had over 'his' speed force.

Moaning softly as dark electricity coursed round his body healing broken bones and torn tissues.

He let out a relieved sigh as all forms forms of discomfort finally faded away.

With that done, he removed the pure black mask -which he had somehow managed to create by solidifying the speed force- from his face and moved toward where his mentor lay.

"Told you travelling back in time was easy"

He stated a self satisfied smile plastered on his face. He always liked to see the look on her face when he did things they termed impossible especially when it was someone that claimed to have mastered their emotions at a young age.

"I know I am amazing and all but-"

Barry was instantly halted as he gazed at an all too familiar red liquid which was slowly spreading under the body of the dark haired assasin.

Immediately he was beside her completely filled with dread.

Moving a shaky finger towards her neck to check if she still had a pulse...

There was none.

How could this be?

How could she be?

There was no way she was -no way she was dead.

Barry's eyes turned black and huge volumes of black electricity poured out in volumes out of his body.

He couldn't accept this, he **wouldn't** accept this.

His mom had died because of this power he had been gifted with. So had his Dad and now her- sometimes he wandered what use this powers were if powers were if he couldn't use them to save the ones he loved.

But he could- he could change it all.

He could travel back to where it all began.

He could save them all!

Starting with his Mo-

 **SCREEEEEEEEEECCCCHHHHHHH!**

A high pitch piercing sound so high it shattered car windows and windshields some distance away from them.

The originators of such inhuman screech where equally inhuman looking beings.

Bearing the appearance of what would definitely be a ghost and a zombie's lovechild, the time wraiths looked like beings straight out of nightmares.

The nightmarish beings on spotting the reason for their coming flew towards him with speeds worthy of a speedster.

Black lightening crackled round Barry's body excitedly, as he prepared to put an end to the existence of whatever thought it would be smart to draw his attention at a time like this.

Slowly standing up, he dashed lightening fast towards the two incoming time wraiths.

 _'They picked a wrong time to come after me'_ He thought venomously and he rotated his hand in a circular manner, forming twin miniature tornados that propelled him into the air towards the corpse like being.

Just moments before they clashed, Barry generated a bolt of black lightening on each of his hands intent on shoving it in their gut.

* * *

Wally lay on the roof of his apartment gazing at the moon.

Nowadays he found it difficult to sleep and each time that happened, he found himself getting up and moving to the top of the building to think.

Things had gone downhill during their planned ambush against Alchemy.

Although he had gotten speedster powers, he knew the exchange wasn't worth it.

Cisco and Caitlin arrived too late to save Barry from the new speedster.

Barry was dead. Killed by a speedster that from what Cisco described looked more monster than human.

Caitlin who was only god knows where had embraced her powers and was now hunting down the monster that had killed Barry.

Cisco has been searching zealously for her for days now because they all knew even with her powers over ice she wouldn't stand a chance.

His Dad had taken to drinking himself senseless, up to the extent he had stopped going to work altogether.

Iris was the most affected though, having known him all her life. She had locked herself indoors for a week now and hadn't spoken to anyone or eaten ever since it had occurred.

He even suspected she wasn't sleeping either, because each time he leaned against her room window at night, he always heard her sobbing softly.

Wally's attention was momentarily drawn eastward towards the sky where lightening was flashing periodically in the sky.

Such phenomenon was in no way abnormal. But what was striking about it though was the fact that the lightening flashing was black.

Jumping from the roof and rolling on the floor, Wally was instantly speeding in the direction of the abnormal phenomena once his equilibrium was righted.

That black lightening screamed meta-human activity and he was the only one fast enough to put an end to it.

* * *

Barry panted his right hand cradling his left -or to be more specific what was left of it.

So it turns out trying to shove lightening into the abdomen of beings with control over time was a completely dumb idea.

His hands were inches away from gutting them though, before they showing superhuman speed and strength caught his hands and held onto it so tight that he could not move his hands out of their grasp.

Barry had spent two seconds dangling in the air while futilely trying to escape their steely grip before he realised his hands were ageing at accelerated rates.

He had however managed to phase his right hand out of danger.

But his left hand, from his finger tips to his elbows had been aged completely to dust, though the time wraith responsible for that had exploded. Having been saturated with more than enough speed force energy than it could contain.

The other seeing his partner being destroyed had fled screeching like a banshee all the way.

But that wasn't the reason hiding though. After absorbing the speed force he had gained a 'connection' of sorts with it.

He didn't know how he tell exactly, but he just knew there was someone heading this way.

Judging by the speed in which the person was coming it was definitely a speedster.

Which meant either his past self or Zoom were heading this way.

He wasn't exactly going to take the optimistic route though and wait out in the open expecting it won't be Zoom that would appear.

He was one handed and completely exhausted. He didn't exactly feel like dying less than thirty minutes after his arrival.

So he would hide -for now.

* * *

Yellow electricity!

Dark skin?

That wasn't Zoom!

Was that- that couldn't be Wally could it?

Barry watched as the dark skinned man moved round the clearing -obviously checking for what had caused the disturbance earlier.

After finding nothing, he looked round the clearing one last time before shrugging his shoulders and dashed out of the clearing his body crackling with yellow electricity.

Barry watched on minutes after the yellow speedster dashed off completely befuddled.

It would seem things weren't exactly the same as it were in the future, or was because he was locked up it that hellhole for a year that he wasn't aware of the yellow speedster?

Either way he was going to have to find out every single variable in this time.

Then and only then would he make his move.

* * *

" **Edward Marvin"**

Edward was woken up instantaneously completely spooked.

'how had they found me'

His eyes darted round his room searching for who had called his name.

He spotted no one though. But endless expance of electrity of electricity that kept crackling ominously around him was just too bright.

Wait -What?

 **"Edward Marvin"**

There itwas again. That awfully petrifying voice. Edward gulped and gathered what remaining courage he had left and finally found his voice.

"W-Who are you" he asked in the most respectively voice he could muster and then peed in his pants after.

" **Someone who can grant you what you have lounged for all your life** "

The voice stated in a monotonous voice and then suddenly he was filled with power -So much power that Edward momentarily forgot his earlier fear and was instead filled with complete reverence.

"What are you?"

" **I Am The Speed Force** "

The feeling of power completely left him. Leaving feeling completely hollow. That power, it completed him. Although it had just been with for mere seconds it had been with him, Edward knew he wanted it -no he **needed** it. He couldn't -he couldn't live without it.

" **and if you want that power -Power enough to stop your oppressors, you have to do something for me** "

"What? -Anything!"

" **Find Barry Allen and KILL HIM!** "

* * *

 **AN :** **Just so you know this chapter wasn't beta-read at-all. So if you spot any mistake pls let me know and I seriously need a beta reader, so pls if you are interested PM me.**

 **Don't forget to** **review fav and follow.**

 **Nefarious**


End file.
